Friction
by Demonocracy
Summary: Todo había comenzado como un juego antes, pero ahora su relación era pólvora esperando que ellos crearan la fricción suficiente para estallar.
**Akatsuki no Yona no me pertenece, es de Mizuho Kusanagi.**

* * *

 _N/A: Para que este fic fuera posible, la existencia de Soo-Won fue ignorada por completo._

* * *

 **Friction.**

Todo había comenzado como un juego muchos años antes, en una época en la que Hak sólo podía atraer su atención provocándola. No importaba la manera en que lo hiciera, ella siempre reaccionaba atacando de vuelta, permitiéndole al masoquista chico ver un poco del fuego que llevaba dentro.

Sus acciones siempre buscaban irritar a la princesa lo más posible. Esa había sido la única forma que tenía de lidiar con sus confusos sentimientos.

Diciéndole que se veía terrible incluso aunque ella fuera la chica más hermosa que él había visto jamás, insultando su largo y rojo cabello a pesar de que él no deseaba otra cosa más que acariciarlo hasta cansarse. Diciéndole que había algo mal con su cabeza sin importar que ella fuera la persona más interesante que él conocía.

Para él solía ser divertido, para ella algunas veces era increíblemente molesto. Todo eso sucedió hasta que Yona encontró la manera perfecta de contraatacar.

Hak lo había notado al instante, sin embargo no podía decidir si el cambio había sido para bien o para mal.

La princesa había comenzado a provocarlo de una manera completamente distinta a la que Hak acostumbraba. Un ligero roce por aquí, una sonrisa por allá, dedos nerviosos jugueteando un cabello tan rojo como la sangre, un batir de pestañas y su nombre casi en un susurro.

Yona corría por los pasillos, tropezando por _accidente_ con él. Ella le pedía acompañarla a comer en el jardín, soltando ruidos de satisfacción casi obscenos cuando probaba sus platillos favoritos.

Ella lo convenció de enseñarla a montar, Hak apenas y tuvo tiempo de sentirse orgulloso de lo rápido que aprendió la técnica, cuando el bamboleo de sus caderas sobre aquellas grandes bestias amenazó con volverlo loco.

La joven princesa de Kouka salía a jugar en la lluvia, casi inconsciente de la manera en que su ropa se pegaba a su cuerpo que ya demostraba sus dieciocho años de edad.

Yona había aprendido a tratar con sus pretendientes, dándoles por su lado y agrandando sus egos, provocando que no pararan de hablar sobre sí mismos. Sabía que él siempre estaba pendiente, cuidándola en caso de que alguno de ellos tomara la atención como una invitación a algo más. Por esa razón, de vez en cuando se acercaba a ellos lo suficiente para que fuera inapropiado, dirigiéndole después una mirada inocente a un aparentemente indiferente Hak.

Ella había dejado de temerle a sus _bromas_ , devolviéndolas incluso con el doble de fuerza. Si Hak hacia comentarios subidos de tono, ella los contestaba de manera _inocente_ , si él intentaba hacerla retroceder acercándose demasiado, Yona atacaba sus labios sin piedad alguna.

Todo había comenzado como un juego antes, pero ahora su relación era pólvora esperando que ellos crearan la fricción suficiente para estallar.

Hak había sido el primero en ceder.

Cuando llegaba la noche y era el único encargado de cuidarla, se aseguraba de entrar en su habitación sin que nadie lo notara. Lo había hecho incontables veces en el pasado, pero la intención había cambiado por completo.

Ella ya no era una niña y las curvas ya desarrolladas de su cuerpo lo confirmaban. Él ya no era un mocoso problemático y su deseo latente por esa traviesa pelirroja lo demostraba.

Ella dormía apaciblemente mientras el ardía con pasión. Todos esos juegos, esas miradas, esos besos robados lo llevaban al límite.

Quería sentirla, marcarla, llenarla. Demostrarles a todos que era suya, _suya_ , suya y de nadie más.

Sintiendo su presencia, una adormilada Yona se incorpora sobre la cama, provocando que sus sabanas se deslicen hacia abajo, mostrándole a la bestia del trueno que nada cubría su pecaminoso cuerpo debajo de ellas. Estaba esperándolo a _él._

Acercándose a la cama y regando sus ropas en el camino, Hak recuerda que sin importar que tanto la hiciera rendirse a sus caricias y gemir su nombre en venganza por sus provocaciones, ella siempre sería la que tendría el poder entero sobre él.

Y mientras ambos se dejan envolver por las llamas, Hak no puede lograr que eso le importe.

…


End file.
